Becoming One
by Im-that-girl-that-nobody-knows
Summary: Russia has been having conflicting feelings for China recently and it has been angering and frustrating him greatly. (Seme!China, Teenage!Russia, hope you enjoy!)


China cradled his cup of tea as he looked out the window of his house. The bamboo seemed to be spreading far, and completely covered his house from the rest of civilization, along with giving him a vast stretch of land to lounge around in, whether to watch the pandas, or eat a picnic outside. Nonetheless, he cradled his tea as he watched the bamboo sway slightly in the breeze. The day was close to coming to an end, the room filled with beautiful, golden light as the sun set. It looked magnificent. His clothes shifted slightly with the breeze, amber eyes scanning and analyzing over every detail. He may go get his art supplies and start to draw, but no. He closes his eyes and lifts the cup to his soft, petal-like lips and takes a sip, just as someone bursts through the front door. He says nothing, and keeps his eyes closed, gently setting down the cup of boiling tea. A figure, about of adolescent size, stands there, breathing heavily and wielding a broken piece of bamboo.

"Aiyah. How rude to barge in, aru. You really don't listen to the manners your sister and I have taught you."

"Shut up." Amber eyes open with a hint of surprise, though none shows on his face.

"Pardon?"

"Shut. Up." Violet eyes gleam violently as the silver-haired blonde took three steps and slammed the bamboo down on the table. They glared at the ebony-haired man as he tried to search for the reason Russia would so rudely barge into his own home and tell him to be quiet.

"Have I done something to upset you recently? You seem angry with me, or perhaps frustrated. You usually have a more childish presence about you." China stated calmly into the eyes of the other almost-man as he towered slightly over China. "I said shut up!"

"Have a seat, Russia. I'll go get you some tea-" He was cut off when Russia grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall, the bamboo used to cut off his air supply.

"SHUT UP!" He roared. China looked at him with frightened eyes, but remained quiet. "Every time I look at you, my stomach flurries like the snow at my home. When you speak, it makes me want to... I don't get it, and it angers me. What are you doing to me? What are you doing to my body at night in my dreams? I wake up and... it's wet. I don't understand... When I look at you, your skin seems as delicate and fragile as a petal on a flower, but so smooth that I want to t-touch it." His anger was still there, but tears were now leaking out of his eyes as China looked at him surprised. "Whenever I see your hair I want to run my fingers through it, and I want to touch you. WHY!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!? WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?" His yells echoed through their ears, ringing with past words. China was still surprised, but seemed amused by Russia. He smiled gently.

"I have not done a single thing to you, Russia."

"W-Wha-"

"Have you, recently, been thinking of my body? My shapes and curves?" Russia had dropped the bamboo a while ago, and China cradled his face gently. "Do you think of my voice? How I look? You said you wanted to touch me..." He pulled him in for an embrace, and let Russia inhale his surrounding, and overpowering smell. "You don't mean like this though." He said softly. "You want to touch and taste my skin, you want something from me... something intimate, don't you?" Russia moaned softly, his lower extremities hardening slightly at the overpowering smell and China's melodious voice. China went to his ear and nibbled the, despite the warmth in the room, cold flesh and let his voice drift into his ear. "You want to kiss me, and touch my body... you want to lay me on a bed and claim me... correct?" Russia moaned again, and hugged China tightly.

"What's happening...?"

"Silly child." China pulled back slightly to look him in the eye. Russia gasped softly when he saw... something running through them, darkening their colour and giving China a look of... desire. Want. It confused the teenager further. "You're growing up."

"B-But why am I wetting my bed at night thinking of you, then? Why is it...white? Is it puss? Am I sick?" Russia asked, tears falling down his face. The feelings he felt then were confusing him, as well as frustrating him, along with the man in front of him.

"You aren't wetting your bed, silly child. It's something else, not puss."

"Please, give me a straight answer! You're confusing me..." China leant into his face, so that their foreheads were touching, as well as the tips of their noses. Russia gasped softly when all he could see was a pair of big, darkened, amber eyes, looking hungrily at him.

"Allow me to show you then, if that is alright?" His voice, huskier than before, sent shivers down the horny teen's spine.

"D-Da..." China leaned forward just a bit more and pressed their lips together softly, a small mewl coming from Russia, as China wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling him closer. Russia wrapped his arms around China's neck, greedily, but slowly kissing his petal like and tea tasting lips. Yes... this is what he had dreamt of. What he wanted. China swiped his tongue along the other's lip before he pulled away, Russia leaning forward to capture them again, but in fruitless effort.

"Lust, Russia. You have hit a physical age where you are developing the lust in your body, wanting to share it with someone. You are becoming an adult." Russia shivered at the deep voice before engaging another kiss, the tea left forgotten on the table as China pulled away from Russia's lips again, and led him to his bedroom.

"Do these dreams appear to you in a bedroom? Where we lay on a bed? Where you touch me all you please?"

"D-Da." Russia breathed as he followed the other man, his arousal growing, as well as his lower appendage. China had Russia sit on his bed, kneeling in front of him. He delicately placed a hand, hovering over Russia's arousal as he looked at him.

"Do you touch here, when you wake up?"

"Da..."

"Does it feel like this?" He placed the hand on it, rubbing gently as Russia gasped and bucked his hips slightly.

"Not as good as t-this...ngh..." China smiled.

"Do you wish for me to reenact your dreams? Do you want to touch me?"

"D-Da!" He moaned as China took his hand off, Russia whining in protest. China reached to gently take off his scarf. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I am going to have sex with you, is that not what you want?"

"N-No, I want it, but...why do I have to take my scarf off?" China smiled, and cupped his face, kissing his nose.

"In order to have sex... to sustain the lust building in your body, you must connect your body with another's. You use this," He pressed on Russia's arousal again, eliciting another moan from him, "to do so."

"H-How?"

"I'll show you." He leaned forward and kissed Russia again, taking off his scarf and placing it beside the bed, his coat following. Russia broke off confused when China slid his tongue across his lower lip.

"A more intimate way of kissing," China said, still stripping them of their clothes, his chest now exposed, hair let down, "is allowing your tongue, the most secluded, yet open part of your body, to enter another's mouth. It shows another level of trust, and a deeper feeling of love, or lust."

"Love or lust..."

"They are not the same, mind you." China said as he kissed him again, swiping his tongue over Russia's lip. Russia, still a bit confused, stopped kissing. Not angry, but understanding, China cradled his face and gently grabbed his jaw, easing it open. When he did, he slid his tongue into Russia's mouth, whom gasped at the new feeling of the other tongue in his mouth.

_It feels so strange..._

He moaned as China rubbed his tongue against his, massaging it and exploring is mouth as China lay him down and took off his remaining clothes, Russia's erection springing into view. In embarrassment, he gasped and broke the kiss, covering his vitals as he watched with flushed cheeks as China took off his last articles of clothing, leaving him nude. As much as Russia wanted to look away in embarrassment, he realized he couldn't as ivory skin practically glowed and enticed him to touch, taste, feel... he couldn't help his wandering gaze as it settled on his crotch, and on his erect member.

"W-Why are they-"

"They have hardened, for intercourse, between the two bodies, so it is easier to become one with each other."

"Becoming...one?"

"Yes, Russia." China ignored his own arousal as he went back to let his fingertips dance across Russia's pale skin. "Letting the other see your body is important for trust and security." He crawled on top of Russia and lay his body down, letting Russia feel it's entirety, their erections trapped between their stomachs. Russia moaned when China ricked his body, the friction between his member and China's stomach arousing him more.

"A-Ah...ah..."

"Do you want me to go further?"

"Y-Yes!" Russia tilted his head back and closed his eyes, not being able to take the overwhelming and lustful gaze of the other on top of him anymore. His eyes flew open and he bucked his hips as he let out a strangled moan, due to gasping at the same time, as China brushed his fingertips along the underside of Russia's member, having climbed off of him. His whole body felt hot... hotter than it had ever felt before. As if he were on fire, or the sun was beating down on him as it sometimes did when he visited the other man. He arched his back and cried out when China's mouth ascended on the hardened member, licking at the tip as the head stayed in the boiling warmth.

"Nah! A-Ah!" China let it go with his mouth as he only licked the length of the head, ending with the slight lap of pearly pre-cum. He pumped the member a few times, closer toward the base as he bent down to take in the head again, his hands holding down Russia's hips. Russia tried desperately not to buck his hips as he squirmed and twitched on the bed, moaning and mewling softly, hands clutching at the blanket beneath him, knuckles white. He had never felt an emotion as extreme as this, and it over took him.

"A-AH! C-China! S-Something's wrong!" The other man ignored him as he continued to suck and bob his head. "P-Please! I-I'm gonna- AH!" He climaxed into China's mouth, who swallowed part of it, some of it dribbling down his chin as he spit the semen into his palm.

"I-It's the white stuff..."

"It's called semen."

"Huh?"

"When you put this in a woman's body, it will produce a baby. This is usually how human's reproduce, but they also do this for pleasure as well."

"W-What about us?"

"You won't have a baby if this goes into your body, you're a man."

"O-Oh..."

"It doesn't have the best flavor... but it is seemingly more erotic towards the other partner if you swallow it."

"What does it taste like?" China held out his palm, as Russia lapped at his, cringing his nose in disgust at the taste of his own junk. "Ew!"

China merely laughed and licked the rest off his hand. Russia watched intently as his member hardened again. He wasn't going to lie, it _was_ pretty erotic. He pulled China into another kiss as China spread Russia's legs apart. He broke the kiss and placed three fingers to Russia's kiss swollen lips. "Suck on them."

"Why?"

"...You will endure a bit of pain. But it will lessen if you do as I ask."

"China, how will our bodies connect?" China simply pressed the fingers to his lips again, and Russia, a bit hesitant, allowed them in. He licked and coated them with saliva until China pulled them out.

"China, how will our bodies connect?" He asked again.

"Spread your legs please." Putting complete faith in the man, he opened his legs.

"But why-" He cut off as he gasped, his anus twitching as China teased it with a dry finger.

"I am going to fill this hole."

"B-But that's dirty!"

"You won't be saying that in a minute." China slipped a first finger in, shivering at how deliciously _tight_ his entrance was. Russia squirmed at the new feeling invading him. "I need you to relax, or it will be much more painful." He tried to relax his body, but with no luck as China slipped in the second finger and started to poke, prod, stretch, scissor, and curl inside the passage of tight muscle.

"OW! It hurts!"

"Shhh... Calm down, it will be fine." He went up to kiss Russia again, taking his other hand and rubbing it over a hardened nipple. Russia arched his back slightly, as China played with it, rolling it between his fingers and licking and sucking on it, then going over to do it to the other side. Russia cried out when China hit a bundle of nerves in his body, white hazing over his vision. China pulled out his fingers and spit into his palm, rubbing along his aching member. It needed to be covered, _now_. He shivered as he touched it, and lined it against Russia's entrance. Russia, broken out of his haze, looked to see China's red and swollen member alined with his hole. He panicked.

"C-China, it won't fit! I-It's going to hurt me!"

"Yes, it will hurt you for a second. Keep your body relaxed, and I will stop when ever you want me too."

"B-But-" He cut off as China thrust the head into him, Russia squeezing his eyes in pain.

_S-So tight..._

China squeezed his eyes closed too, in hopes of restraining himself from greedily thrusting shamefully into the twitching entrance. He instead chose to slowly descend further into him, Russia crying out in pain and pleasure. Once China was fully inside, he moaned lowly at how tight Russia was, how badly he wanted to just pound into his helpless body. But no, the boy had too much trust in him. So he wouldn't. Russia arched his back, overwhelming waves of pleasure spiking his body. China began to slowly rock as he lifted Russia's legs up to place them on his shoulders. Russia moaned.

"F-Faster..." He said, his muscles still accommodating china's length in his body. He started to thrust into Russia, faster and harder each time. Violet eyes were half lidded as he mewled, China playing and rubbing his nipples. Russia screamed when his pleasure spot was once again found, arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut.

"T-There!" China grabbed his hips, slid his member almost all the way out before immediately slamming into Russia's spasming body. Russia screamed again as China hit the spot dead on. He continued to cry out as his body squirmed and clenched for more as China sped up, nailing him hard and fast.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"R-Russ-ia..." China managed to say, as he started to stroke Russia's member, continuing to hit his pleasure spot, their moans and pants echoing around the room, as the light outside got darker.. It was too much. After a few quick thrusts from both hand and pelvic, Russia screamed as his spasmed once more and clenched around China's member, his climax hitting explosively as he cummed violently onto his chest. "CHINA!"

China let out a strangled gasp as Russia's velvety cavern tightened to a point where he moaned loudly and cummed deep inside Russia, who was experiencing a hazy state of euphoria. China pulled his drained member out of Russia's, now leaking entrance, as he collapsed next to him on the bed, pulling his spent body close to his. Their flushed faces looked at each other and their hearts beat wildly.

"Russia. Was this what you dreamt of."

"...No." China felt a small panic attack almost kill him. "We always said, 'I love you.' afterwards." China blinked, then smiled, pulling the boy close to him and kissing the bridge of his nose, both of them falling asleep.

"I do love you dearly."

"As do I, sunflower."

* * *

China woke with a start as someone gently shook him awake.

"Wake up, little China. The meeting ended." China, ignoring the voice from the haziness of sleep, looked around to see the room empty, deserted. He looked to see Russia shaking his shoulder, as he stood up.

"Ah... thank you, Russia."

"No problem, sunflower!" China's heart pounded, as the remains of lust from his memory nap flooded his veins. "Well, I will see you later, da?"

"At my hotel room, yes. 312." Russia stopped and looked at him, at the darkened lust in his eyes. He smiled.

"Da."


End file.
